Only Know You
by SummerMistedDragon
Summary: Second summary inside. Post Secret of the Tomb, set during the British Tour. Storms on one side, fire on the other. Something is majorly wrong and no one has any idea what's going on. Ch. 5: From Bad... Review Please! They keep me going!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but those you don't recognize  
**

**Summary: Storms in her area weren't that uncommon, some stranger coming and knocking on her door saying this was his home too before passing out was a bit new. What was going on? Each chapter has a song that fits it, I recommend listening to each song for the respective chapter to get a feel for the atmosphere of the chapter.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One  
**

**New Divide by Linkin Park  
**

xxx

Rain pounded on his back as he hunched over the small plastic card in his hand, clinging to it with his remaining energy as his mind chanted the information over and over to keep it from slipping away like the water running down his face.

..._112 Sydney Avenue..._

_...112 Sydney Avenue_...

He was soaked...down to the bone as his water sodden clothes pulled on his exhausted body. He'd been out in this weather for hours, trekking across half the city to get to the address on the card. Night's darkness wasn't helping him, the black sky had only made walking along the unfamiliar streets that much harder and the lack of light added to the lack of heat as the cold rain chilled him numb.

Coughs wracked his body as he stopped, leaning heavily on the lamppost on the corner of the street he'd been following now for a good hour at least. A car horn blared loudly in his ears as it swerved by, water shooting up from the street and only drenching him further. He was shaking as he blinked up at the dull light above him, trying to read the sign in the haze that was rain and reflecting light and shadows.

Sydney Avenue

A shaky sigh of relief slid past his lips before he tried to head up the long avenue, managing to tangle his feet before buckling. The hard pavement jarred his senses, ripping the fabric on his legs and tearing up the skin on his jeans. The sticky blood was barely able to be felt on his chilled limbs, the tingling in his hands lead him to believe he'd also scraped his palms and knuckles, not that he wanted to look at just how bad his appearance was by this point. He was lucky the houses themselves were well lit even if the street itself was not, the numbers emblazoned on the outer walls by the doors were easy to read as he started walking again.

...199...198...197...

This was going to take a while...

xxx

xx

xxx

The storm had been rattling the outer windows and shutters for hours now, a typical Pineapple Express moisture and heat wave that hit the snow storm coming down from Canada. Seattle really needed a new weather pattern...the heat wave had hit the cold weather front like a freight train, and while the hail had stopped when the sun went down, the rain had only gotten worse.

With an unconscious sigh she tucked the stubborn fleece fold back around her toes, refusing to put on socks or slippers since she was spending most of her time bundled up on the couch in front of the fire place with a good book and blanket. Nothing else had caught her attention for the night so she was left to allow her mind to become entrapped in a fantasy world of the fictional literature variety.

The house echoed with the booming thunder, lightning casting odd flashes of light into the expanses of shadows ensconcing the huge halls. She was aware of none of this until a particularly crafty wind gust billowed down the chimney and startled the well tended flames. She swore as she jumped free of the thick fleece blanket, book dropping to the couch cushions as she snatched up the tongs and poker to get the loose embers back into the safety of the stone hearth. The smoke billowed in her face, making her cough slightly until natural drafts carried the particles up the chimney and away.

She growled as she adjusted the vents, sliding the chain mail screen over the hearth opening to keep anything else from falling out with the wind's force. By that time the relaxed lull that had taken over from reading for so long had disappeared. The soft toll of the grandfather clock in the front study only exaggerating just how late it was when she stood up and stretched.

Bone deep, rattling thunder almost drowned out the sounds of dull thudding on the front door. If it weren't for the fact that she had stepped closer to lock up for the night, she never would have noticed.

The door creaked open, letting a wild gust of cold wind in as she turned on the front light right above the door, the exterior lights left the door alcove in shadows. Wasn't expecting the sight before her, blinking in the bright lights as she blinked at him to see if he was real.

He looked terrible, exhausted and shaking as he swayed on his feet while leaning on the door frame. Mud covered much of his clothes and exposed skin, blood on his ragged jeans where his knees were torn open, his black curly hair was plastered to his head and neck. Every inch of him was soaking wet and dripping cold rain water, his bronze skin was pale and only added to his ragged appearance.

"Um...can I help you?"

He coughed, trying to stay awake as exhaustion dragged down at him, the hand not bracing his shaking body upright held a small card out to her.

"I...I...th-th-think...I l-l-live...h-h-here..."

She took the card from him, glancing at the only non-muddy part on it, the address, sure enough his ID clearly read 112 Sydney Avenue, Seattle, Washington.

He groaned softly before she could say anything, and she helped him inside and shut the door, might as well figure this out without both of them getting soaked.

"What the hell..."

He merely shrugged, swaying dangerously as he rubbed at his face, trying to get the water dripping from his hair out of his weary eyes.

"Ok..." She shook her head in confusion, "What's your name at least...?"

Again he coughed, this time the fit was strong enough to make him start to fall and she instinctively grabbed an arm to support him, he clung to her like a life line as soon as her body heat penetrated his soaked clothing. Her conscience hadn't quite caught up with her actions yet, logic should have told her to stay away from this complete stranger who looked like he'd gone a round with godzilla and lost...

Yet whether it was fate, magic, or just the life of the night...she didn't dare let go as the coughing got worse and he ended up leaning mostly on her to remain upright.

"...ah...ah..."

She snorted a little, shifting her grip and slinging one of his arms over her shoulders, "Usually when someone stutters they say 'uh' or 'um'...don't tell me you can't remember your name..."

He shook his head, inhaling weakly before trying again, "I...I know my name-"

"And it's a boy's name too...sorry it's late, you're-well whatever-and I'm quoting Disney! Go ahead, my bad..."

A weak chuckle, "I...my name...that's...that's all that I can remember...there's...something's missing..."

He managed one other word before whatever hell he'd gone through finally caught up with him, and he dropped like a stone as she stared in confusion.

The awkward thud his body made as he hit the floor didn't register with her until another set of footsteps came jogging towards her, then she noticed her impromptu house guest had passed out.

"Miss is everything alright? I heard-oh dear, who is that?"

She shrugged, "No idea...but his ID listed his address as here so probably another candidate, guess this one got a little farther than the others or whatever, or they're getting desperate..."

The older gentleman stepped closer, peering down at the shivering body on the floor that was causing a mucky puddle to form on the white marble floor.

"What should we do with him?"

He only got another shrug.

xxx

Eventually he moved the impromptu guest to a spare room, taking the clothes she grabbed from another closet and cleaning up and changing the guest so he would rest comfortably. Besides scraped knees, a cut palm on one hand, bruised knuckles on the other, the only other injuries marring the young man were a couple scars that had long since healed and were faded.

"He is resting comfortably now miss, I believe it is merely exhaustion from exposure to the elements, his shoes are quite worn and I believe he has been walking for some time this night."

She nodded, glancing in at the still form on the bed before shutting the bedroom door with a sigh. "Thanks for that...I just...something's different about this one..."

"They all were different miss."

"I know...but this one is different different..."

"What are you going to do?"

"Let him sleep...and get some rest myself...will talk with him more in the morning...or well in a few hours."

He merely nodded, trusting her decision before heading back to bed himself as she sighed, rubbing at her face and walking to her own room a few doors down from the guest.

So much for not getting wet, her clothes were soaked and filthy from grabbing the guy when he'd buckled.

At least her sleepwear laid out on her bed was warm as she changed and cleaned up enough to sleep. Her mind settled into sleep with little issue, already resigning herself to this change in her normal, content life.

One thing stuck out though, making her nose scrunch up and eyes narrow slightly before she drifted off to sleep.

"What kind of name is Ahk?"

* * *

**Ok not the finest first chapter but it just wasn't flowing very well...  
**

**Please review? What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but those you don't recognize, No idea on street names in Seattle, made this neighborhood and much other things up...big cities...  
**

**Summary: Storms in her area weren't that uncommon, some stranger coming and knocking on her door saying this was his home too before passing out was a bit new. What was going on? Each chapter has a song that fits it, I recommend listening to each song for the respective chapter to get a feel for the atmosphere of the chapter.  
**

**To Guest: Wow that's great! Thank you!**

**To horsequeen1379, 1nvisble, m00nlightsamurai, jes 32321: Thank you for the faves and follows!**

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**

**Take Me Away by Avril Lavigne  
**

xxx

It started at some point after he'd been moved to the guest room, sleep had kept him in a peaceful state for a couple hours before something woke him, he couldn't identify what disturbed him, whether it was pain, nausea, and noise...he had no idea. Nor did he have time to, he was able to blink blearily in the darkness before IT hit him. What felt like hours...maybe days...pure emptiness, nothing...no sight, no sound, no feeling...absolutely nothing. Whatever this was, it gripped him so intensely that he was barely aware of when it finally faded away, leaving his eyelids fluttering as he succumbed to exhaustion once more.

xxx

xx

xxx

The IT that hit him in the night was barely registering in his memory when he finally stirred that morning. Sun light streamed through the sheer curtains, giving the room a warm glow as he cracked his eyes open at last. He was lying on his stomach, on sheets so soft and smooth it was almost like a cloud. The so light tan it was almost cream bedding only emphasized his bronze skin as he leaned up on his forearms, looking around and realizing he was shirtless, and in bottoms different from the ones he'd been in before he passed out.

Sitting up took a bit, he was still tired as he pushed himself upright and really looked around. The bedroom was spacious and well decorated, elegant furniture, classy accents, all keeping to the tan, light tan, and a soft green color scheme. The main door was cracked slightly to indicate he was free to move around, and the door to the bathroom was open and waiting as he finally got out of the huge bed. The bathroom was just as nice as the bedroom, large and full of top of the line features, the decor matching the bedroom.

Hot water from the shower felt wonderful on his tired muscles, soothing the tension from his skin as he cleaned up. Exiting the spacious shower stall with a little reluctance, he was surprised to find fresh clothes waiting on the counter, the light jacket he was wearing last night was washed and folded, the shoes cleaned and had new laces in them. The rest of the clothes were not familiar to him, but he accepted the offering, slipping into the boxers, jeans, and shirt gladly. He ignored his shoes for now, simply putting the warm socks on his feet instead to keep his bare skin off the smooth floors.

The hallways and what he saw of the house as he wandered towards the smell of something edible were just as fancy as his rooms, somebody well off apparently lived here as everything was expensive yet tasteful. He just hoped the occupants of the house weren't as posh as the place appeared, he was honestly scared...

The smells were wafting from the large kitchen, the dark stone counters blending nicely with the dark wood cabinets and contrasting with the gray stone floor, stainless steel appliances tucked in appropriate places. Two people were already there, one was an older gentleman sipping a liquid that smelled so good, the other as a young woman around his age judging by appearance. The older man leaned on a counter, alternating between sipping his drink and polishing a large set of silver forks and spoons, the knives already sitting in a box, shined and cleaned. The girl on the other hand was perched on a stool, sitting at the huge island in the middle of the kitchen and reading some papers in front of her as she ate a bowl of cereal.

The older of the two noticed him standing awkwardly in the doorway first, bowing his head slightly as he set his polishing rag down and stepping forward a bit.

"Good Morning sir, how may I be of assistance?"

He stared a bit blankly as the girl looked up as well, giving a small smile as she hopped off her stool and fetched a carton of milk from the fridge. "Was wondering when you were going to wake up."

He didn't respond right away, taking them in first as the gentleman-he couldn't describe him in any other way-waited patiently for his answer, he was dressed in a suit, black slacks, shoes, and jacket, and a crisp white blouse underneath. She was dressed in denim shorts with bejeweled pockets, and a white tank top, and knee high neon colored socks, that's what really got his attention...

"I...I'm..."

His throat seemed too tight as he tried to put his thoughts to words, he was so confused...

The gentleman didn't seem to notice, but the girl moved closer and held her hand out, "Let's try last night again, didn't go so well, "I'm Kate, or Kat according to my dad, Katalina Marie if you ask my mom, and Hey Babe if you're like any of the other guys they've sent to me and if that's the case then we'll take you back to the air port after we eat. This is Jeeves, or really Henry 'Hank' Azaro, he's the everything around here, butler, secretary-go to guy; Jana, the housekeeper and cook, is off today so we have to fend for ourselves for food."

He shook her hand before rubbing at his temples, a headache pounding behind his eyes as he tried to understand, "I'm-"

"Benjamin Ahken Malek, or "Ahk" as you said last night before collapsing."

He nodded, that part he knew but the rest was a fog in his head that just wasn't clearing up. Kate walked back to her stool, sliding a glass of milk to him as he sat near her, the other man returning to his polishing. She slid the papers she'd been reading over to him, the papers that had been in his bag last night. At least they'd been in a plastic folder, the bag was ruined within minutes of being out in the rain but the vital documents were safe. It was all there, papers he'd never seen before, but ones he knew instantly. Birth Certificate, ID, Bank statements, Drive's License, and High School diploma papers...his entire life just about...besides who the heck he was besides his name and the little money he apparently had.

"Sorry that I read through those, very few of you guys show up in the middle of the night, let alone like you did-set a new standard that's for sure-wanted to check you out to make sure you weren't a creeper or anything."

He rubbed at his forehead again as his eyes read over his Birth Certificate again, the names listed as his parents were ones he didn't recognize at all...none of it made sense...

"I'm sorry...but...*_sigh_*...I do not know what you mean by 'you guys' or whatever...I...I'm sorry...my head..." He winced at a particularly painful throb making his vision blur for a second. Kate scooted her stool a little closer, resting a hand on his shoulder as he dropped his head to his hands, trying to understand...

"Hey..."

He didn't look up, trying to stop his eyes from watering at the thought that something was going on that he just couldn't remember...for hours the day before he'd been wandering around helplessly, few would stop and talk to him when he asked for help, and even fewer had been able to let alone willing to give him information. The hopelessness and dread that had built up as he'd tried to find the address on his ID had made it hard to breathe and had honestly scared him. Finally finding not only his destination at last, but to be allowed in even though he had no idea what was going on or who these people were...it hit him like a freight train to the chest.

The shaking that had taken over his body as he sat there surprised him, as did the soft hand that was lightly rubbing his back as he tried to focus, tried to force the answers to come to him. It just wasn't happening...

"I'm sorry...I don't know what's going on...I...I don't know who I am or why I'm here...or just anything...there's _nothing_ in my head...I know these papers...but I've never seen them...or maybe I have...but...God I can't _remember_! There's nothing there..."

Kate didn't answer him, she just kept running a hand up and down his back for a couple tense minutes before pulling one of the papers closer to her, "Benjamin Ahken Malek, twenty years old, born in Los Angeles on January 20th, so you just had a birthday, not bad...and you graduated with 4.0 in High School so you're apparently smart..."

He shrugged, shaking his head as he leaned on one hand and watched her look through the papers again.

"So what do you remember...? Like do you remember waking up yesterday or..."

Again he shrugged, "I'm not really sure, yesterday is pretty...blurred I guess, I kind of remember being in a park somewhere, then dug through my bag until I found my ID in my wallet...after that I wandered around hoping to anything that I'd find this address...my head hurts just trying to remember that...let alone anything before...it's just not there...I don't even know if it's missing..."

"Huh..." Kate let the silence hang before accepting the bottle of aspirin from 'Jeeves' as she called him, she popped out two pills, handing them to him to swallow before sliding a plate of toast over. "Here, at least eat something."

He did so, chewing slowly as he tried to find more answers and only succeeding in further frustration at the lack of anything else in his head.

"What did you mean by 'you guys'...why would I call you babe if you do not like it?"

Kate stared at him narrowly for a minute before smiling gently, this one seemed more natural than the one she'd used when introducing herself, "Bet you've noticed the house as you walked down here? Not exactly the average place, at least to some-my mom is one of the top fashion moguls for modeling, designs, and the industry, I kind of live in style here...or at one of her other estates as her daddy dearest was the biggest real estate tycoon when he was alive. While my mom and dad don't get along very well-that's another story-they do agree that my brother and I need to be protected and that the family's 'values' need to be carried on properly. I agreed not to date while in high school, and accepted their aid for college tuition and in return I 'date' the candidates they find and screen as appropriate matches for me until I'm 25, if not engaged or married by then, then I can go out by myself. Literally, I'll be cut off from the family..."

"Sounds rough..."

Kate made a face before nodding, "Yeah...mom's picks are a bit...how should I say this politely? Stuck up pricks, whose definition of respect is snobbish disdain with a side of asshole."

He snorted into his glass, choking a little as he tried not to laugh, only giving in when Kate chuckled as well. "Sorry...mom's picks are sons from colleagues, investors, old friends of her dad's...rich kids basically...dad doesn't send a lot of guys to meet me...not fully liking this idea. You're one of the first from him...at least I'm assuming so, since you can't remember."

"No...sorry."

She shrugged, "It's fine...little weird though to be honest."

"You think this is a _little_ weird? I can't remember anything past sometime yesterday afternoon besides my name...I stumble here...and find out I'm part of some match making thing because of your father who I have never met? This surpasses _little_ with flying colors..."

His tone sharpened as he spoke, ending in a frustrated snap as he sagged against the island, playing with his ID card idly as he stared at nothing. His anger was well justified, he was just so confused and desperate for something to answer all the questions running through his head.

Kate huffed slightly, "I'm not saying you're part of this, just assuming so as I have no other idea why you're address would the same as mine, and I'm also assuming my dad sent you because you're not like the sleazy rich assholes who just want me for money and sex...that's not something you can forget, memory or no their dumbass-ness is bred into them and not something that goes away...you're different from the others. I understand you're confused about this, hell I am too...just trying to come up with a working answer as to what's going on..."

He nodded, sighing before glancing up to meet her gaze, for a moment distracted by her brunette hair with auburn streaks, and one gold highlight on the right side that was a sharp contrast from the rich brown. He shook his head a little to focus again, earning a smirk and a playful wink as she caught on to his minor distraction, tossing her long ponytail back over her shoulder.

"I know I'm cute, but focus a little bud, gotta get something worked out since you're here, what do you think?"

He almost said he thought he was going to be sick...but swallowed heavily instead, rubbing at his eyes a little, "I think that's the best answer...I really have no idea...can't thank you enough for letting me stay here...this has to be awkward..."

"Eh...a little bit...but then again I'm the queen of awkward when it comes down to it..."

"I doubt that."

She snorted, completely un-lady like, "You haven't seen me right when I wake up in the morning, or when I...well just anytime really when around people...I'm usually faking it."

"Fake it til you make it..."

Kate giggled, the sound pleasant to his ears, "Where'd that come from?"

He shrugged, "No idea...this is going to be hard...I...can't even tell if there are supposed to be memories I'm missing...it's like before yesterday there was nothing..."

"Well you've got today and that's good for now, and you've got me...and not much else to be honest, a hospital would have seen your papers here and kicked you out without even an ounce of caring. There's too much here for you to claim full memory issues...so for today you're stuck with me and Jeeves, let you get your bearings a bit...and tomorrow it's up to you, we can try to track down someone who knows you, my dad might..."

That made him shudder slightly, he just didn't know what to do.

"Or we can go from here and try to make the best of it, people around here see you with me and they'll assume you're another match candidate, my mom's always in the media spotlight and by default I am too a lot of the time, so saying you have no memory and are some random person who showed up on my doorstep with my address on your ID...gonna look a little odd to the public."

"This can hurt you?"

The concern in his voice shocked both of them, but he just couldn't let the thought of his actions affecting his currently savior negatively.

"Could...if not done right, I mean the gossip chain is always rattling about me, goes nuts when there's another candidate, to be honest the truth about how you ended up here-whatever it is-won't look nice to others. I'm not really worried about me or my mom, our reputations get messed up all the time and we clear things up just fine within a few days, but yours? People will tear you apart before they even know you're name, add in everything else...the real world just isn't nice."

He nodded, 'fake it til you make it', those words were going to be his mantra for now on, or until answers showed up.

"Why are you doing this?"

The tone of accusation surprised him, he didn't mean to be that harsh, or maybe he did, but it was too late to take it back. His fear of the posh environment, the fear of why he had no memories, the fear of...everything...it was too much and he just was at a loss...

"Because...I don't know."

"What?"

"Miss?"

They both glanced over to Jeeves, his look of slight confusion just as strong as the worry in their guest's chest.

"I don't know why I'm doing this, something about you is different...especially compared to the other guys who show up here, they demand to go out on a date or to hop in bed right away...you showed up soaked and so confused...I just want to help you...and you're right, part of this will be 'fake it til we make it'...but I'm not like the other rich girls who live in the lime light since they were old enough to smile for the camera, which I have...I want to help you...for some reason I don't know...that's all I got..."

He nodded, sighing yet again as he rubbed at his face, "Thank you...for everything..."

Kate smiled, and this one was something he found himself always wanting to see on her face if he could help it.

"You're welcome...now eat up...since you're going to be hanging around a bit, might want to get you some clothes, my brother's don't fit the best."

He glanced down, the jeans fit but not the best...and he was sure there was a hole in one of his shoes still in the room he'd slept in. "I have some-"

"Nope."

His eyes narrowed as she pulled the bank statements and other papers from him, tucking them back in the protective folder and sliding them out of reach as she went back to her cereal and toast.

"I'm paying, save that for whatever, but part of the match thing here that my dad set up was those sent from him get a card to access his chunk of the family's fortune, he rarely touches it so someone might as well enjoy it. Another reason he sends so few guys to meet me, doesn't really find a guy willing to date someone richer than them and be handed an unlimited card without going nuts."

He chuckled, "I think I can contain myself, wouldn't know what else to do...kinda at a loss here."

Kate giggled, reaching for a bedazzled wallet sitting on the counter which he passed to her politely, she smiled again, making him look away quickly to avoid doing anything as she pulled a plastic card from a slot. "That's the latest one, all the others expired since no one's used them. Going along with our hodge podge answer, you're honestly the first guy my dad's "sent" in awhile, it was supposed to be every other guy between him and mom but after the first three he stopped, so you're a newbie!"

That earned her a smile, it was rather easy to just go along with the idea he was here as a candidate as she kept talking, explaining the whole plan her parents had come up with to ensure the family's good name wasn't tarnished and the fortune wasn't lost by stupidity. A bit cruel that she had until her 25th birthday to find someone to ensure her part, but her brother was 22 and was still looking, their parents had given up on helping him find a girl, he hadn't been thrilled at the match-making idea from the start so he'd fought it and earned the gossip name of "Dine and Dump" one nice meal and then ciao.

From some odd point in him, he understood, something about keeping the family pure and the good name kept in high regards, where this was coming from he had no idea...but it was all he had to go on and he'd take.

Kate worked out a basic plan for him, while he was sort of wanting to know who the heck he was, it was becoming clear there was nothing to find when even an internet search Jeeves pulled up for them showed little, just basic stuff, and his parents were dead in a fire years ago supposedly and he had no other family. He was alone.

Not anymore according to Kate, she refused to let his mood keep sinking as the hopelessness tried to drag at him. So few answers...but she kept smiling as she talked. Between the two of them and Jeeves and Jana, they'd look for answers, they'd even go to Kate's dad if needed-Kate had so little contact with him that a sudden phone call about a mystery guy or candidate would be bad. It was easier to assume or just play along. Meanwhile to the rest of the world since Kate couldn't just disappear for a few weeks or however long to help him...he'd fake it, being a candidate and 'dating' her to the public eye.

Wasn't the best plan, but it was all they had. Fake it til they make it to something with a little more clarity.

xxx

xx

xxx

Since it was clear he'd be staying for awhile, they went clothes shopping later that day, grabbing lunch at a soup and sandwich bistro near the mall closest to Kate's neighborhood, or more like complex. He was lucky he'd reached the street the night before when he had, the houses-or actually estate mansions on Sydney Avenue were blocked off from the rest of the world by a gate and wall. The car that had drenched him right beforehand had allowed the gate to be open when he'd headed towards the mansion with 112 on it.

Fate or luck he wasn't complaining last night and wasn't complaining now as he climbed out of the 2015 Porsche Cayman Kate drove and followed her inside after she handed off the keys to the valet, she was grumbling about the ride, she didn't like the fancy little car, preferring her other vehicle which was at another estate. Something else they'd have to pick up eventually, a luggage set and traveling stuff for him, they had three days until Kate's brother would be back from his latest escapade to Europe, and that would mean back into the fast pace social life. Currently Kate's mom was at a fashion expo in Dallas, Texas so Kate was excused from the fashion industry's hold on her until that ended. But once Jason, her brother, arrived, and the two's mother returned to her penthouse in another part of Seattle, it would be traveling for awhile as Kate's social life went from content and quiet to buzzing and everywhere.

Not that he minded, the thought of traveling was something that appealed to him, the thought of being the center of attention scared him a little, and the fact that Jason usually resided in the same estate Kate did made him nervous, there would be no fooling him about the truth. Hopefully he'd help or just go with it at least.

They'd tackle that later, right now Kate was leading him towards a high end fashion store with determination. Her dark blue jeans hugged her legs and he was honestly glad her black pea coat fell almost to her knees and the top of her boots. Lingering exhaustion and the ever bearing lack of memories were beginning to make it hard for him to concentrate, but he'd insisted on getting the shopping 'expedition', as Kate was calling it, out of the way first since Kate had things to do whether he was ready or not. And he was little nervous about being on his own...

The store was rather vacant besides a bustle of sales associates at their posts and one or two others. He didn't dare glance at any tags he could see on the few items actually labeled, a little scared of the figure he'd see.

Kate led him on, taking off her coat as they reached a back area where some comfy couches were set up outside a dressing room. "Fernando! I know you're back here, I have a project for you!"

A man ducked his head out from a dressing room where's he'd been fussing with a mannequin's outfit. "Katalina? My-my it's rare I see you in my area without Josephine by your side-and with a guy! What is this darling, some charity case?"

"A candidate mi amigo be nice!" Kate kissed the flamboyant man on both cheeks, playing with the measuring tape draped around his shoulders, "This one's not only made it past the first night, but has agreed to my trial period, this one is one of daddy's picks-have at 'im!"

Fernando looked him up and down, one hand to his chin as he leaned on one leg with a soft hum before turning to Kate in exasperation, "Oh no...I still say charity case darling."

"Fernando!"

The fashion man sighed dramatically, fanning his face with one hand a bit as he looked again.

He was honestly uncomfortable as he stood there in Jason's simplest jeans, his clean but dull converse, a plain t-shirt and button up and the light army style jacket he'd arrived in that he refused to part with at the moment. Fernando's gaze was sharp and calculating, but it smoothed into a more welcoming one when Kate tugged on an arm and pouted a little.

"Please mi amigo...you can Calvin Kelin-Gucci-Haggar-Nautica-even Paul Smith or Ralph Lauren this one...just gimme something form that Spain born head of yours."

"Give you darling? No, I bestow upon...and this one is in no way a Haggar are you crazy? Has Fernando taught you nothing? Nautica...please! Klein, Gucci and a bit of Lauren, maybe Smith and Cavalli to add flair." Fernando stepped forward, circling like a hyena as he eyed his prey.

He shifted uncomfortably, looking to Kate for help and receiving a warm smile in return as she set her own designer coat to the couch with her leather hand bag. She removed her gloves as another sales associate came over with a tray of drinks, she grabbed a pair of sodas and sent an order out for crackers and cheese as she dropped onto the center couch with a contented huff.

"Fernando-oh! Yes or no mi amigo, I gotta get him in shape for stuff."

Fernando sighed again, this one like a slight moan but he consented with a cocky smirk, "Fine darling, it's going to take everything I got...this one is definitely different than the others you've brought. Definitely not that Kensington."

Kate glared at Fernando as the Spaniard dragged the girl's companion towards the dressing room and began hollering out brand names, sales associate's within earshot rushing to comply.

He glanced to Kate, earning a slight shake of her head to not ask about the other guy mentioned, followed by a reassuring smile as Fernando dragged him inside the huge changing room and shut the door after demanding he strip.

"Boxers only darling, I don't mix playing with clothes and playing with toys."

"Fernando!"

Kate's cry made him feel a little better, as did the sound of her face palm as she slapped her forehead in exasperation.

"Sorry luv, you know me!"

"Unfortunately I do." Her tone earned smiles from both men before she spoke to just her companion with gentle affection, "Sorry about him...he's the best there is but a little over the top."

"A little, what is it with you and calling things little?"

His comment earned a true laugh from her, making Fernando eye him carefully as he shucked the ill-fitting jeans and shoes and socks.

"You are definitely a different one darling," Fernando's voice was soft and just for him as he paused in his movements to look to the man, "She doesn't laugh for just anyone."

He nodded carefully, the implications behind the message were loud and clear, it wasn't just the media who could ruin him alongside Kate. The fashion industry wasn't just the cameras at the show. He continued again when Fernando clapped his hands impatiently. The jacket he refused to let be taken away, instead tossing it out the door quickly to Kate to keep safe as Fernando eyed his current garb like he wanted to burn it. The fashion oriented one watching closely as he stripped down to his boxers.

xxx

Kate jumped when a sharp squeal came from the dressing room, almost jumping up to check on them, her feeling of wanting to help Benjamin keeping her concerned for him, when Fernando laughed giddily.

"Darling I _love_ this one! Have you seen his abs...oh to die for! Can I keep 'im please!?"

"No you can't keep him, and I haven't seen anything yet so come on!"

Fernando groaned dramatically, or at least normally for him, seemed a bit over the top to Benjamin in the dressing room who let out a sigh that Kate barely heard through the door. The fashion specialist reached out the door blindly, being handed an arm full of clothes that he snatched away from the gal in an instant.

"Here, these one's first, to get the fit..."

A minute later Fernando was bouncing slightly as he stood outside the dressing room door, earning a smirk from Kate.

Benjamin was only wearing a pair of jeans that hugged between his waist and hips perfectly, and judging by Fernando's darting gaze, hugged his butt right as well. Fernando had insisted they show Kate a topless version before continuing.

Her smile was enough to ease his nervousness, but he still crossed his arms over his chest in modesty as the other sales associates, mostly women, peeked out from around racks of clothing with looks of longing and approval.

Fernando bounced forward, gleeful as he looked to Kate for permission.

"Armani?"

She frowned, one eyebrow lifting as she looked him over again before glancing over Benjamin's great physique again, her bright smile earned a delighted squeal from Fernando as she nodded.

"Armani...and maybe some Versace, Jason likes to go out a lot after his post-travels binge sleep."

Fernando chuckled before snapping his fingers, directing where the sales associates with arm fulls of clothing should hand their selections on the racks in the dressing room. Calling out brand names and names of certain selections as he went.

"You do know I have no idea what any of those names mean, right?"

Benjamin's gentle accent made her smile wider, earning a slight shrug and then laugh as Fernando sighed in exasperation at the comment.

"Oh I figured, but hey go with it, you might like it."

She wrinkled her nose when Benjamin rolled his eyes before accepting his fate and heading back inside to change yet again. Kate knew what was in there. The jeans would be removed and hung up on a completely empty rack on the opposite side of the dressing room, Fernando was vowing to fill it before the day was up and nothing was going to stop him.

Kate thanked the lady who brought the cracker and cheese platter, nibbling on a tomato and basil one as she listened to the sounds coming from the other side of the door. Benjamin was going along with it, but was going to keep his head while doing it.

"Katalina darling, this one has a temper! I really like him!"

"I kinda like him to, just behave yourself Fernando, he's daddy's pick remember, they don't always come from our world."

"Well that is _so_ obvious darling, this one is so new!"

"Hey!"

Kate giggled, "Be nice Fernando."

Another dramatic sigh, this one almost a moan again, "_Fine_..."

"Do you want me to take away Armani?"

"Nothankyou!"

The blur of words and meek tone that came from Fernando earned a smirk he couldn't see, "Then behave."

Fernando's voice wentt back to his giddy self, "But of course! We shall bestow upon him the gifts of the fashion gods, especially the great Armani whose blessings cannot be squandered, you my new friend have been given the honor of wearing Armani, take it well."

"Umm...thanks?"

Kate outright laughed at Benjamin's soft agreement, probably so confused with Fernando's eccentric attitude.

"Come one boys! Dazzle me!"

Fernando shot out a fast "Yes!" of joy as the sounds of hangers on racks lit up the room, Benjamin ducked his head out the dressing room door, looking to her with a gaze that was part exasperation and part amusement.

"Is this really necessary?"

She nodded, laughing when Fernando cried out and yanked his project back inside and slammed the door.

"No peeking!"

Kate was still chuckling as she munched on another cracker, testing out the small cheese ball nearest her and humming in ecstasy to taste the ranch and bacon in it, at least this time the gal who'd fixed it knew her.

Benjamin's voice called out to her, sounding just a pang desperate, "Save some for me!"

She giggled, "Do you only think with your stomach?"

"Most of the time? Yes."

She laughed.

* * *

**Review Please? Anything and everything!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but those you don't recognize, especially the brand names I keep using, No idea on street names in Seattle, made this neighborhood and much other things up...big cities...  
**

**Summary: Storms in her area weren't that uncommon, some stranger coming and knocking on her door saying this was his home too before passing out was a bit new. What was going on? Each chapter has a song that fits it, I recommend listening to each song for the respective chapter to get a feel for the atmosphere of the chapter.  
**

**To Seanchow806Napoleonic: Thank you for the faves and follows!**

**This chapter almost made me mad, had about half of it written and my stupid computer reset itself so hopefully I recaptured what I was trying to do...**

* * *

**Chapter Three  
**

**Airplanes by B.O.B.  
**

xxx

By the time they left the store it was late evening, and Benjamin had been poked and prodded, stuffed and strung up, and forced into a variety clothes for several hours. Finally escaping Fernando's musings, they had arms full of new clothes to go with this plan of theirs. The bags and boxes they now held contained casual jeans and t-shirts, slightly more designer jeans and button down shirts for more public excursions, nice dinner clothes, several pairs of dress pants and shirts/sweaters for meetings, a couple suits, a tux Kate insisted he needed, and a set of traveling clothes that while looked amazing-were even more comfortable to wear with the cashmere blend sweater and soft slacks. Fernando had even found a couple sets of sleepwear both he and Benjamin could agree on as the satin ones had only irritated the guy. They compromised on one silk set and the rest were cotton or flannel.

Benjamin, while extremely grateful for all of this and getting a better idea of Kate's world through listening to her and Fernando's endless chatter about the fashion industry and latest gossip, was dead on his feet as they headed to the valet booth.

He bit back a yawn, fighting to keep his eyes open as he shuffled his feet in his new boots, jamming his hands further in the new coat's pockets. Everything he wore now was new, right down to socks and boxers. Kate had dragged him into a basics store to grab socks, under shirts, etc for him while she needed white tank tops for something. Shifting again he winced, his left leg was hurting for some reason, and his back ached, he ignored it-must be from being tired and having to move almost constantly all afternoon.

Kate noticed his struggle, giving him a gentle smile and bumping elbows with him as she adjusted her grip on the bags and boxes she held. The reappearance of her car kept him from responding, merely helping her tuck their cargo into the trunk, stacking the boxes behind their seats.

The fight was lost as Kate turned on soft classical music as she started driving, she took the highway to loop around the city versus cutting through downtown to get back to her neighborhood. Benjamin was asleep before she merged with traffic.

xxx

While not thrilled at being woken up, Kate's slightly amused and understanding smile made him relax as he blinked blearily. Watching Kate enter her key code in the gate to Sydney Avenue, he stretched slightly in the limited confines of the car, sighing almost silently as Kate pulled into the circle drive in front of 112. Jeeves was waiting for them, taking the bags out of the trunk before they could even get out of the car. He refused their help, even Kate trying to insist would not dissuade him as he took the bags and boxes away to be taken care of.

Kate huffed half-heartedly, shaking her head and leading Benjamin on into the house after tucking the coats into the front closet with their boots, heading towards one of the living rooms in the house that she actually used frequently. The decor of the cream, green, and beige room was just as fancy as the rest of the house, but this one was lived in, mismatched blankets and pillows were draped over the sectional couches, game consoles and disks were tucked in the shelves of the entertainment system, and random objects were scattered around like a cell phone charger, a hair brush, and the left shoe to a pair of slippers under the glass coffee table.

"Well, personally I'm not hungry since we ate like three cheese balls while shopping..."

"Neither am I, now what?"

"Movie?"

xxx

Kate stifled a laugh as she glanced over to her probably long term guest. Half an hour into the movie and Benjamin had gone from sitting at the other end of the sectional a bit nervously to laid out with his head on the ladybug pillow pet Kate had been given by a friend of her mom's, and wrapped up in a pair of fleece blankets Jason had left in this room the last time the siblings had a movie night together. Poor guy was exhausted, almost snoring softly he was so tired.

She let him be, even when she'd dropped the remote and the volume on the movie had shot up he hadn't even twitched. It wasn't a nice sleep, he was curled a bit stiffly, and had frown on his face. He only stretched out better when Kate turned and stretched her legs out so her feet were on the same cushion as his own were, the weight shift making him sigh in his sleep and relax finally. The room was silent for a couple hours, no sound besides breathing and Kate turning pages on her book after the movie ended.

Kate was just beginning to feel hungry again and contemplate if it was worth waking Benjamin to go find food or should she just bring something here when the living room door opened. The intruder marching in happily.

"Hey sis! What's happening with y-What the hell?!"

Benjamin startled awake with snort, trying to stand up and failing as his legs were trapped in the blankets ans he scrambled. His feet touched the thick rug on the floor and he tried to lean away from the new guy when he lunged.

"Jason!"

Kate managed to stop her brother in time, but missed when she reached to grab Benjamin as he fell backwards, slamming into the coffee table, his impact shattering the glass as he hit the ground. He cried out, the feeling of hot blood pooling on his back making him roll onto his side to keep from staining the white rug beneath him as Kate freed his feet from the blankets.

"Oh shit."

"Yeah you dumb ass! Help me!"

Jason jumped over the couch, pulling the metal coffee table frame away and began to pick up the pieces of glass as Kate pressed his offered button down shirt against the cut on Benjamin's back.

"Nice going you jerk."

Benjamin winced as Kate helped him to his feet, making sure he was steady before tugging his arm and heading to the bedroom and bathroom he'd been using. He grimaced as he held the shirt against the cut while she grabbed the first aid kit from a cabinet. He sat down on the edge of the tub with a hiss, leaning forward forward after chucking Jason's shirt away, bracing his arms on his knees as Jason joined them after helping Jeeves clean up the glass.

Kate's brother sighed loudly, running his hand through his auburn hair before stepping forward and helped tug the brand new and now blood stained shirt off Benjamin as Kate got out the peroxide.

"This will sting."

He snorted a chuckle, hissing as she cleaned the cut carefully, luckily it wasn't serious. Merely rather long, it barely cut the surface of the skin, not needing stitches but just plain messy. She wrapped gauze around Benjamin's torso to stop any further bleeding, knowing the scratch would be gone in a couple days. Her fingers brushed another mark on Benjamin's back, a wicked scar right on his spine on his lower back.

"Where did this one come from?"

His fingers reached back to meet her, pausing as the tips felt along the pale and puckered mark. His silence only confirmed Kate's suspicion that he couldn't tell her, not able to remember. Another scar was on his abdomen that Fernando had commented on earlier, they'd agreed at the time that the fashion guru's assumption of an appendectomy at some point was the cause.

Jason didn't comment on the lack of response, merely stuck his hand out for Benjamin to grasp to stand up and then shook it politely.

"I'm Jason, Kat's brother and protector, whether she likes it or not."

"I'm Ben...well Benjamin honestly."

"Cool, I think I'll call you Benji."

Kate huffed loudly as she put the first aid kit away, rolling her eyes at her brother as she took the stained shirt that hadn't even been off the racks for six hours and tossed it in the hamper with Jason's.

"You must be the latest match, which side you from?"

When Benjamin couldn't answer readily, not understanding the question, Jason's eyes narrowed a touch before Kate intercepted him, looping her arm through his and dragging him away.

"C'mon bro, I'm hungry, Ben needs to get a shirt on, and you are home three days early, what gives?"

With that Jason launched into a dramatic tale of his exploits of Europe as the two headed to the kitchen to scrounge up food. Benjamin welcomed the peace, knowing Kate would explain things to her brother without the new guy present to avoid any conflicts.

Finding a new shirt took a minute, mainly because the walk in closet next to the bathroom was fun to look around in and discover where Jeeves had put everything away. Most of the clothes were hung up professionally with a few things in the small drawers, the tux and suits were still in their protective bags to wait until needed.

Tugging the simple shirt over his head, Benjamin sat on the edge of the bed he was using, glancing at the clock on the night stand and trying to decide how long he should let Kate and Jason talk alone.

_8:12_ pm

His stomach growled softly, probably a few more minutes, at least he could wander to the kitchen to see how the talk was going, maybe ask Jeeves to help him since he didn't know the older brother.

Again IT happened, and this time he didn't even register time passing or really notice much of anything as the feeling of just nothing took him away from coherent thought.

Once consciousness came back to him, he realized he was lying awkwardly on his side on the edge of the bed, barely on the mattress as he glanced over to the clock.

_8:42_ pm

Probably safe to venture out and find food and Kate...how the heck had he lost half an hour?

xxx

Kate looked up from her plate as Benjamin rejoined them in the kitchen, eyes narrowed a bit at why it had taken him so long but shrugging it off when he glanced to Jason at the stove top cautiously.

"We're all cool Ben, Jason's not going to bite your head off any time soon."

Jason turned from where he was fixing his food, "Nah...more like pull dumb pranks to make sure you don't hurt my sister."

"I would never."

The red head smirked, "Figured. Wish I could get amnesia...could get out of lot of things."

Kate glared at her brother playfully, chucking a french fry at him which he caught in his mouth and ate happily. "Come grab a seat, we're scrounging up what's left in the fridge and freezer as Jana will bring more food tomorrow when she gets back from her day off-"

"Stir fry and bacon with barbeque sauce for the win!"

"Jason that's gross, pancakes and french fries with strawberry jam is so much better."

Benjamin snorted at the odd combinations, stealing one of Kate's fries when she wasn't looking and earning a half-assed slap to his shoulder.

"Get your own!"

He wrinkled his nose at her as Jason laughed.

It wasn't that Kate couldn't cook, it was just she and Jason traveled so much, none of the estates kept a long term supply of easy fix meals unless they had prior notice, and with two extra people in the house before the groceries were delivered, it made the meal before hand a bit interesting. Benjamin settled for some of Jason's stir fry, the only thing he knew how to make without burning it, Kate didn't even let him make toast. And added a bowl of cereal to go the the bacon-barbeque-and vegetable meal.

They ate in peace, light chatter about Jason's trip and the travels, he'd been summoned home early by a friend for a party in a few days and wanted to be back in plenty of time to get rid of jet lag as the day after the party was when his and Kate's mother would be back in the area and would demand their full attention. Europe had lost its interest to him anyway as it was his fifth trip in the last two years and he had no girlfriend to join him this time.

"So Kat, I saw Kensington while in Berlin this time, he-"

"Stop talking."

Kate's tone made Benjamin look up and stop eating, watching as she glared at her brother as if daring him to speak again. Jason backed down, keeping silent on the topic and going back to eating.

The grandfather clock boomed out ten o'clock as they were finishing their ice cream and cookies to finish emptying the freezer for Jana in the morning. The conversation had gone back to light stuff, Benjamin asking questions about what Kate and Jason did in their spare time when not in college, Kate did a semester on semester off, Jason hadn't even bothered after getting his high school diploma, having more fun traveling than being stuck in books.

Jason was the first one to notice that Benjamin wasn't going to last much longer, watching him yawn behind his hand repeatedly as he kept shifting on his stool to stay awake.

"Well...gotta work off the jet lag, gonna hit the gym for a bit sis then sleep. See ya for supper tomorrow, tell Jana I won't be up in the morning?"

Kate smirked, her brother would wear himself out in the home gym before collapsing to sleep for eighteen hours straight. "Sure Jace."

He smiled, kissing her temple before waving as he left after setting his dishes in the sink.

Kate got up as well, taking Benjamin's plate and things away and quickly washing them as her guest began to zone out in his seat.

"C'mon you, bed time."

He groaned at the childish command, but complied, following her back to the hallway where the bedroom was and pausing in the doorway as she skipped down two more, which was about halfway down the whole thing. Really big house...mansion...whatever...

"Gnite!"

Her quick farewell was followed by her slipping into her room and shutting the door, and Benjamin chuckled as he headed to bed himself. The pajama pants were warm on his legs s he brushed his teeth before slipping into the thick comforters on the bed, throwing most of the decorative pillows off to make room. The barely audible thuds they made as they hit the ground were not nearly as satisfying as he'd hoped.

Sleep came quickly, but it wasn't going to be decent rest, blissful black clouded his mind for a while, before his dreams were taken over by falling sand, unintelligible shouting, and etched gold on fire...

xxx

xx

xxx

_Museum of Natural History_

_New York, New York_

xxx

Larry sighed as he sat against Ahkmenrah's sarcophagus, waiting the last few minutes for sunset to hit the museum so he could move the stone slab and help Ahk out of his display for another night.

It had been two years since Larry Daley had left the museum in Dr. McPhee's hands and taking the fall for the planetarium disaster, after the tablet had been left in London with Ahkmenrah staying with his parents, the New York museum hadn't been the same...

The British Exhibit Tour had originally gone mostly unnoticed by the former night guard, he'd stopped by and watched the museum light up again for the first time in over two years, but hadn't gone in. Only the tour dates being extended so the museum could hold a few weeks of night hours made him finally attend one night near the end of the hours so he could stay after. Tilly and McPhee had agreed to hide him in the back until everyone was off enjoying their night after the visiting hours were done.

The look on some of their faces was priceless. Teddy couldn't stop cheering, Attila gave him a bone crushing hug, Jed and Octavius insisted on sitting on his shoulders for the rest of the night, and Sacajawea and Lancelot were all smiles as he mingled with his old friends.

Ahkmenrah had been one of the last ones to find out of Larry's visit, having gone off to make his rounds and check on the other exhibits that needed a little more handling after behaving for visiting hours. Mainly the Mayans...

The pharaoh's reaction though, once he realized why everyone kept flocking to the lobby, had been amusing and endearing. He'd been walking with his parents, coming from Ocean World and had paused just by the stairs to speak with his father over something when Shepseheret had tugged on his arm and pointed to someone else in the lobby who was watching with a smile.

No one could hold back a laugh as Ahkmenrah recognized the former night guard and had sprinted over, just about tripping on his cloak and almost slamming into Larry for a hug. Larry barely kept them both on their feet, glad Jed and Octavius had jumped from his shoulders and onto the front desk before the impact. The man laughed, hugging Ahkmenrah tightly as the pharaoh chuckled and tried to regain his balance with a bit of a blush on his face.

There was no doubt the young pharaoh had missed the night guard, Tilly was great at her job, but it wasn't the same, and while Ahkmenrah was still a king and able to hold his own, he was still young in comparison to many others in the museum. Larry hadn't questioned his age or authority, but hadn't minded either when the pharaoh acted his age instead of his title.

The night had been great, so much that Larry had agreed to come back again the next night again to keep seeing his friends while Ahkmenrah's tablet was in New York and they were all awake again at night. The second night hadn't been so good...

Maintenance men didn't know about the tablet, so they assumed that working on the heating and plumbing and leaving everything shut off at night was alright.

They didn't know the night guards would turn on the heat at night in February and use the plumbing for the awake exhibits. Something had gone horribly wrong and by midnight on the "actors" night off, something in the basement had sparked and either caught fire or started to heat up. Smoke had invaded the ventilation system and the water pipes carried more steam than hot water as things started breaking. McPhee pulled the fire alarm after Ahkmenrah had tried to grab the tablet off the wall and had to jump back as the hot metal burned his hands.

Lancelot had rushed to the young pharaoh's side, his chain mail and leather covered hands able to hold the tablet as Tilly, McPhee, and Larry had started evacuating the museum with what they could. Fire doors were able to close off some of the museum after Larry flipped some of the breakers in the electric box. Most were still at risk and as the sprinklers turned on everyone was fleeing the museum to wait in the back parking lot while McPhee worked with the fire department arriving in the front.

Stepping back into the role of night guard and manager was easy for Larry, he had grabbed the old check list to check everyone and count exhibits, glad the Hall of Miniatures had a fire door and were safely locked up, well besides Jedidiah and Octavius who were safe in his front pockets. Tilly and he split up to check on everyone, skimming over the crowd and counting heads quickly to report to McPhee who was supposed to report that the building was empty as the museum was checked over.

Dawn was only an hour away when the building was cleared to reenter. And Larry and Tilly just about went crazy in herding all the animals and people. The chaos in getting everyone inside and taken care of before sunrise had left everyone exhausted and Larry was glad Lancelot had taken it upon himself to watch over Ahkmenrah and his parents, the knight had already ensured the royal family were in their day places before Larry even got the chance to check on the Egyptian display.

Larry's thoughts were broken by the familiar and warm glow of the tablet, the rush of life filling his bones as it revived those around him for another night. Merekahre and Shepseheret were the first to move in the exhibit, the stone jackals shifting to watch the pair stand up and stretch.

Ahkmenrah's sarcophagus remained silent and unmoving, wasn't really a shock though. The young pharaoh must have run himself ragged last night to help get everyone in place before sunrise, Lance had said he'd already returned to his sarcophagus to sleep before his parents returned, Ahkmenrah was probably still asleep.

The former night guard wouldn't bother him then, in the nine years he'd been a night guard at the museum, the nights Ahkmenrah slept in were the ones you left him alone, the pharaoh didn't take kindly to being woken up, not handling over-exhaustion very well.

The two older Egyptians were content to follow Larry to the lobby where everyone was gathering already, McPhee and Tilly helping look everyone over in case something needed cleaning or fixing from the previous night.

Lancelot stood straight from where he was leaning on the wall as Larry came to the bottom of the steps, the knight striding forward as he glanced around when Shepseheret and Merenkahre walked away.

"Is the young pharaoh not joining us?"

"Nah, just sleeping in, Ahk's not one to wake up before he's ready."

Tilly snorted next to Larry, shoving Laa's poking finger away from her face and letting the Neanderthal play with her ponytail. "Don't I know it, he just about slapped me one night when I opened the lid to see why he wasn't up and about, couldn't keep his eyes open for a good while until he'd slept more. Kinda funny afterwards once he woke up."

Larry chuckled, sticking his hands in his pockets as he habitually stepped back as Jed and Octavius sped by in their car to be inspected and report on their dioramas to McPhee.

The Camelot Knight shook his head, beginning to fuss with the leather straps on his gauntlet, "I never knew Arthur to be a late riser, mostly he was up with the dawn, now Gwaine on the other hand...could drink even the finest men under the table and be ready for more at the crack of dawn, but Percival...good lord you didn't want to wake him up in the morning, or even before midday..."

They all got a laugh out of that, and Larry joined McPhee in checking everyone over as Tilly fussed with the exhibits from the British Museum, mainly petting Trixie and keeping her quiet while Larry checked Rexy over for water damage.

xxx

By one am, Larry was beginning to feel the effects of being up again all night for three nights in a row, and that was with holding a part time day job. Teddy, Scajawea, and Attila had all joined him in the security office to talk, and let the former night guard avoid Laa and few others who wanted to drag him into a soccer game. He just didn't have the energy...

Teddy was just about to comment on the fact that Larry was losing the fight to stay awake when the office door opened, Lancelot sticking his head in and looking around.

"Of all the bawdy harpies...beg your pardon for the interruption but have any of you seen Pharaoh Ahkmenrah this night?"

They all shook their heads, and something in the knight's tone made Larry wake up more as he stood, "Ahk not awake yet?"

"I have not checked, I admit I a bit leery of doing so."

That earned a few laughs before Larry volunteered (more like voluntold) to go check and if need be wake the pharaoh up. He'd be the least likely to make Ahkmenrah mad if he had to wake him up.

The elaborately decorated sarcophagus was still shut tight when Larry stepped into the exhibit, ensuring to keep his footfalls loud to try and give Ahkmenrah warning as he was likely still asleep. Four thousand year old mummy, frozen in time at the age where he could stay up for days at a time or sleep for a month if allowed.

Larry knocked on the lid, giving Ahkmenrah a few minutes to wake up at the sudden noise. When no sounds of stirrings within came, Larry knocked again, this time a little harder.

"Time to wake up Ahk...wasted half the night already."

Nothing

"Ahk...c'mon buddy."

Now Larry wasn't one to panic easily, especially since becoming a night guard, but something just wasn't sitting right with him and he did what he normally wouldn't do in this situation as it ended with a rather pissed off pharaoh, he opened the lid.

His heart skipped a beat.

xxx

"Would Ahkmenrah please report to the security office in the next five minutes?"

Larry's sudden, and slightly edgy voice calling over the intercom made everyone in the security office glance up, rarely was anyone called to go somewhere, Teddy couldn't think of a time where Ahkmenrah's name had ever been announced over the intercom.

The president stood, moving to stand just outside the door to wait, the next person to appear a few minutes later wasn't Ahkmenrah though, it was Larry coming at rushed jog and looking concerned.

"He's not down here is he?"

"No he is not, I assume he was not in-"

"No...the sarcophagus was empty...I checked some of the halls as I came down here, McPhee's checking the others-"

The curator appeared from the elevator to their left, "Which are all empty of the pharaoh, I can't find him."

Larry rubbed at his face with his hands, sighing in frustration as he looked around a bit helplessly. Wasn't often an exhibit got his nerves going...

Teddy was already directing the others to do a full building search, there were a couple private places that would be deaf to the intercom and unlikely to be checked quickly. Ahkmenrah could have very well hid himself somewhere with a book and be unaware of their searching.

The nagging feeling wasn't leaving Larry as something drew him towards the loading bay doors, checking the locks out of habit and frowning when he saw a crack on the window in the door.

Opening the door was something he never wanted to do, but the feeling in the pit of his stomach made him turn the handle.

xxx

Teddy pinched the bridge of his nose as he listened to Shepseheret's worried rambling; after thirty minutes of searching, there was still no sign of Ahkmenrah, and while Larry had yet to turn up again as well, the president was beginning to feel a bit uneasy.

Larry suddenly walking towards all of them huddled around the front desk made matters worse, the former night guard was alone.

"...'Ey Gigantor...ya alright pardner?"

Jedidiah's nervous speaking after their abrupt silence snapped Teddy out his thoughts, Larry was downright shaking as he approached, both hands were filthy like he'd been digging in the ground, and one held tightly to something that he showed to Shepseheret before passing it to Teddy.

The small piece of gold was completely out of place on the president's glove, and he looked up to see Sacajawea making Larry sit down as he stared at nothing.

"Lawrence...what is this?"

Larry could only shake his head, flinching when Octavius cried out as the piece of gold started to crumble and Teddy dropped it to the desk. The gold flaked into pieces, then faded out into ash-colored dust.

"...'s on the outside of the door."

Attila was the first to understand, swearing loudly in Mongolian before stalking off, upset to the core as the two Miniatures moved closer to get a better look. Both bowing their heads only made things worse as Jedidiah removed his hat as his shoulders slumped.

Lancelot was still confused, and Teddy was already dreading having to speak to explain as the knight looked to all of them in concern. "What was it guardian? It appeared to be a piece of golf from Pharaoh Ahkmenrah's garments..."

Merenkahre spoke first before Teddy could, voice grim and sorrowful.

"His form was not within this building's walls when Ra began his daily journey once more, the God's rays would not be safe to him any longer."

Tilly shifted, trying to understand, "Wait what does that mean...are you saying-"

Teddy sighed, removing his glasses as Sacajawea huddled against his side, "He was outside at dawn my friend, he is nothing but dust now."

Larry was still shaking, and now it was from barely repressed sobs. Shepseheret screamed as the news, nearly collapsing against her husband as everyone dropped their heads. The former night guard tried to speak twice, both times choking before finally saying what no one wanted to hear.

"Ahk's gone."

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuuuuuuun!**

**Wow! Thank you so much for reading! Any thoughts? Questions? Concerns?**

**Please review! I love hearing from readers! Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but those you don't recognize, especially the brand names I keep using, No idea on street names in Seattle, made this neighborhood and much other things up...big cities...  
**

**Summary: Storms in her area weren't that uncommon, some stranger coming and knocking on her door saying this was his home too before passing out was a bit new. What was going on? Each chapter has a song that fits it, I recommend listening to each song for the respective chapter to get a feel for the atmosphere of the chapter.  
**

**To Troth, horsequeen1379: Thank you for the fave and follows!**

* * *

**Chapter Four  
**

**Haunted by Evanescence  
**

xxx

Two Nights

Two long...horrible...grief stricken nights later that left everyone drained and unable to function properly. News of the museum's fire had hit the public and while the exhibits themselves had suffered no damage, none were able to put up with visitors and the late hours were canceled for the time being. The public was told one of the night actors had been injured in the fire...which was sort of true...but the reality of it was they'd lost one of their own and had no idea what to do.

Larry leaned on the doorway at the bottom of the basement steps, watching Lancelot punch and kick a make shift punching bag made from moving blankets and an inanimate mannequin. The knight took the loss of the youngest pharaoh hard, rarely speaking to anyone and locking himself away if they tried to talk. The former night guard was only daring to come see him like this because he didn't know what else to do.

With a pained yell, Lance put all his force into one last punch, collapsing against the mannequin before sliding to the floor, shoulders shaking as he sobbed.

"...all my fault..."

Larry's eyes narrowed as he stepped closer, sitting next to the knight as he tugged off his gauntlets and gloves.

"What do you mean? Lance it wasn't-"

"I didn't check...I should have looked inside to see that he was there...the lid must have fallen shut in all the chaos of that night...I should have ensured my charge was within the building...we could have found him before..."

He trailed off, head bowing as he buried his face in his hands. Larry sighed, the same thing going through his mind.

Should have checked the sarcophagus, should have checked all the doors, should _not_ have let the loading bay doors shut knowing they'd lock automatically.

Signs of Ahk's struggle were evident, on the back door not only was the small pane of glass cracked, but there were scratch marks around the handle and the lock was dented and chipped like Ahk had used his dagger to try and pry it open. Everyone had already been well away from the door by the time he'd been beating on it to be let back in. Larry had only been able to find that little piece of gold to show everyone because it was under the door frame, like it had broken off of Ahk when sunrise had crumbled him into dust...

There was nothing they could do...wax figures could be replaced...ancient one of a kind mummies could not...

xxx

Larry and Lancelot walked slowly back to the Egyptian exhibit, partly because the lobby was full of either partying or grieving exhibits, and partly because Lancelot insisted on speaking with the other two royals in the museum. Shepseheret was still crying softly when they entered, Merenkahre sitting next to her as he stared at the tablet on the wall in front of him as they sat against Ahkmenrah's cold, empty sarcophagus.

The bright gold was almost a mockery, the color almost seeming to be an insult...it's warmth and power brought them to life...protected them from oblivion after death. But could not save them from the sunlight that had once been essential to their mortal survival.

The knight inhaled roughly, steeling himself with grim determination before stepping into the exhibit fully, making Teddy, Scajawea, and the two miniatures look up from where they were sitting against the other wall.

"Your Majesties, my king I cannot undo what the fates have written, I cannot bring back what was lost to us...I cannot even beg for your forgiveness at my grievous mistake that has cost us much. I only ask that you allow my to express my grief to you, and to know that I am honor bound to your judgement, do to me as you see fit...my fate cannot be as such mystical as our lives are now for what I have done."

With that the knight removed the collar piece of his armor and letting it drop to the floor before kneeling to Merenkahre when the pharaoh stood, offering his sword to the pharaoh as he bowed his head in shame. "I do not even beg for your justice to be swift, I do not deserve such mercy...the suffering I deserve to bear is of no match to that which my charge endured when I was not at my post."

The ancient pharaoh hefted the blade, fingers gripping the leather wrapped hilt with ease as Lancelot's hands dropped, shoulders slumping in defeat. The knight was resigned to his fate, and nothing would change his mind. Larry watched in silence as Merenkahre hefted the blade, his other hand wrapping around his first to better grip the sword as he raised it, staring down at the knight who had sworn to protect his son with his life and more, bound to the young pharaoh by duty and honor.

None of them expected the pharaoh to drop the blade to the floor, the metallic clang it made as it bounced before lying still was deafening in the exhibit, the echoes ringing in everyone's ears as Merenkahre yanked Lancelot to his feet, the knight barely able to meet the old king's gaze.

"No forgiveness is due to you, but you are honor bound by your word knight to protect those affected by my son's tablet. He would not wish for your fall to accompany his when there are still those in need of your protection. I...cannot...bring my son back from the oblivion...but I can ensure his wishes are followed and the occupants of this museum kept safe. Return to your duties knight, it is all you are good for."

At that Merenkahre left, waling away with quick strides that no one dared follow or question as Shepseheret stood at last, arms wrapped tightly around herself as she stared at the knight before her. Lancelot bowed his head, kneeling before her as well to show respect and accept her judgement, pharaoh's ruling or not, the Queen of the Nile still had a hand in his fate.

The queen was shaking as she had Lancelot stand after a moment, staring at his forlorn gaze before her hand flashed out and slapped him solidly across the cheek. The echo of the hit made everyone else cringe, Lancelot merely bowed his head again as the queen shook her head and left. Sacajawea followed after a moment as well, knowing the pain she was feeling of losing a child.

Lancelot stood frozen, staring at his fallen sword like it was a foreign object before Teddy picked up the blade, resting a hand on the knight's shoulder as he offered the sword back to him.

"Take it son...you need it as much as this museum needs you. We cannot look to the past, but to the future."

With a grieved sigh, Lancelot nodded to the president, taking back his sword and sheathing it before leaving quickly, unable to remain there lest he lose his composure.

Jed sighed heavily from where he sat on Teddy's shoulder, Octavius on the opposite one.

"Well now...ain't that just a pickle...now what?"

Larry shrugged, offering a hand to the two miniatures to go with him to look for McPhee while Teddy went about his night, "I don't know Jed...I just don't know..."

xxx

Dr. McPhee was on the phone when the three of them entered the office, motioning for Larry to take a seat as he sighed and rubbed at his face, trying to get a word in to the person on the other end of the conversation and failing.

Jedidiah and Octavius moved to the desk, exploring the small objects scattered among the papers and files for artifacts in the museum. One object that caught their attention was a silver Newton's Cradle, as soon as Jed lifted the first ball and let it fall, the resulting movement of the second made Octavius get knocked back a few inches. The two stood watching the balls swing back and forth on their own accord, their heads swinging in time with the clicking before Larry reached forward and stopped the perpetual motion, glaring slightly until the two wandered over to something else to amuse themselves.

"No! For the love of...why won't you listen to me?! Well what am I supposed to do about that?!...Oh Bloody hell Cassandra! It was one week and it saved the whole shebang...give me some credit here...no I have not, you told me not to get involved and I stayed out of it...no...no...NO! Fine...send it over...not like I haven't seen it before...fine..."

McPhee sighed loudly, rubbing at his eyes before banging his head on his desk. The vibrations made Jed and Octavius sway, falling to the desk top with soft curses to the two normal sized men also in the room.

"Dare I ask?"

The curator shook his head with a groan, sitting back before finally looking to his former night guard as the two miniatures regained their balance and began inspecting the papers strewn over the desk top.

"Nothing to tell...at least nothing worth the breath or time..."

Larry nodded, shifting to be more comfortable in his chair as he watched McPhee's hand fly forward and grab Jedidiah when the cowboy tried to climb a stack of papers that started to collapse at his movements. Octavius was ready to lightly punch the blonde's shoulder in scolding once he was set down.

"Thought you should know, Tilly and a few others were asking earlier and I told them what I'm telling you...there's no way to undo this..."

"What d'ya mean?"

McPhee sighed again, meeting Larry's confused gaze, "About fifteen years ago after a standard preservation treatment and examination over Ahkmenrah's mummy, scientists suggested for the mummy's integrity and safety to have a wax model constructed so that the mummy could be kept in a special environmentally controlled storage unit to prolong its lasting. The board of directors took a few years, but approved the proposal and a wax substitute was constructed, it was finally put in place and delivered about eleven months after you started here. That was the three nights the mummy was missing remember?"

Larry nodded, Ahkmenrah's mummy had been moved to NYU for study while the wax figure had been fitted to the inside of the sarcophagus. Those three nights had been weird as the wax figure hadn't woken up like everything else had in the museum, leaving the museum without their pharaoh. Ahkmenrah had explained it was because he was the tablet's centerpiece and the only one able to work it, a wax substitute would not be able to connect the same way. He'd found it a little amusing to look at his "fake" self. Larry had just been creeped out.

"So there's no way of getting a replacement."

"No...wouldn't work...not how we'd want anyway...you know it makes more sense now why you were against a wax model all those years ago." McPhee had really changed his outlook to the night guard position at the museum after first becoming one and then finding out the real secret behind the museum. He was more relaxed in consideration to what goes on between sunset and sunrise.

The former night guard sighed heavily, rubbing at his face as stress made his eyes burn, that and just the let down and the realization of it all. He was pretty sure his eyes were watering at this point, the pressure at his temples only adding to how lousy things had turned.

"Well...now what...?"

Octavius cleared his throat, catching the two bigger men's attention, "Carry on my liege...that is all we can do...remember the times that bring light to our hearts to banish the darkness that present events have brought to us...and hope we may continue on in a manner that befits Pharaoh Ahkmenrah's honor and legacy."

The roman's words made the former night guard look away, unable to meet his serious gaze as McPhee sniffed slightly.

"Jus' gotta git back on the horse Gigantor...even if the ride ain't smooth..."

Larry nodded, resigning himself to the next step.

Just gotta get back on the horse.

xxx

xx

xxx

_Seattle, Washington_

_Sydney Avenue_

xxx

Jana Magdalene Rivers had worked for the Viera family since she was old enough to reach a stove safely. Her mother and grandmother before her had all been cooks and housekeepers for the real-estate, stock market, and now fashion tycoons, caring for the family as if they were their own. Especially the two children now, Katalina and Jason were more Jana's kids than they were Cassandra Viera's, the housekeeper having been there for every marriage and divorce (to the same person), custody battle, alimony arrangement, and life events the two parents had missed when their disputes had made them forget about their kids.

Dishes were in the rack drying, and judging by the number of plates and utensils (and the clean frying pan but dirty stove top) Jason was home early. And there was a fourth occupant here. Katalina was good to her promise that every major grocery day the fridge and freezer would be empty so Jana could restock it for the rest of the stay in this estate. They'd finally gotten word from her mother that they'd be in Seattle for a few months so it was time to stock up the kitchen. Filling the fridge with fresh produce, beverages, and dairy was simple enough, the freezer took a bit of maneuvering to get all the meats stacked properly, the rest of the groceries were tucked into their proper places within minutes.

Henry Azaro was just beginning to open curtains for the morning as she trekked through the halls with her clipboard, taking notes as she inspected the place, shaking her head at a few things as she moved towards the bedrooms.

Jason's was a mess already and he'd probably only been in the house for a few hours at the most. His hair and a few scattered towels were still damp and she picked them up to keep the water from damaging the floor. There was still steam on the mirrors and shower stall glass in the bathroom when she put the towels in the hamper, Jason did his usual exercise til he dropped then sleep for a day post-travel routine. At least that explained why his luggage was scattered all over and looked like the suitcases had thrown up everywhere. Jana would need to come in and clean up after Jason had slept for a few more hours.

Katalina's room was the opposite of her brother's, she had her clothes for the next day laid out on her couch by one of the windows, other than that the room was spotless as always...probably because Katalina carried few of her personal possessions to every estate, preferring to keep them at her favorite one...far away from Seattle. She tread carefully, Katalina was a light sleeper.

The last bedroom she checked was one that usually wasn't occupied, being one of many guest rooms. The sleeping young man was definitely one Jana had not seen before, probably another candidate...would have to speak with Katalina later in the morning. He slept roughly, eyes squeezed shut tightly, a frown on his face, and he twitched unconsciously. Something troubled his dreams, and the maternal side of her couldn't keep her from lightly rubbing her fingers over his temples to soothe his sleep. He relaxed, breathing slowing down for the time being as she adjusted his covers.

A smile remained on her aged face as she returned to the kitchen, intent on beginning a hearty breakfast for those actually going to get out of bed before four in the afternoon.

Jana never said her time with the Viera family was boring...

* * *

**I apologize that this one isn't as long as the others...couldn't flesh it out anymore than I did.  
**

**Review pretty please? I take love, like, ok, hate...all of it! Anything and everything aids me in my writing!**

**Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but those you don't recognize, especially the brand names I keep using, No idea on street names in Seattle, made this neighborhood and much other things up...big cities...  
**

**Summary: Storms in her area weren't that uncommon, some stranger coming and knocking on her door saying this was his home too before passing out was a bit new. What was going on? Each chapter has a song that fits it, I recommend listening to each song for the respective chapter to get a feel for the atmosphere of the chapter.  
**

**To fluffybuckybear, LuckyRosey 12, RyuNoRainbow, True Essence, Mythicalnightguard, mindprisoner, Stephanie Lou: Thank you for the faves and follows!**

**To LuckyRosey 12: Thank you!**

**To Guest (Azzaro): Did you catch my slight joke/reference with that name? "Fantastical" I love it! Thank you!**

**To Guest: Tada! Here it is! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter Five  
**

**Last Friday Night by Katy Perry  
**

xxx

Ben smirked as he shifted on the leather seat in the back of Jason's Audi R8 V10 Coupe, listening to the older guy whine and complain about his sister sitting shotgun. Kate was in the process of putting the finishing touches on her makeup while Jason drove to the party.

She'd ended up having to help her brother's friend get the food set up a few hours ago as Jason had been arguing with the band about set up. By the time they'd returned to 112 Sydney Avenue, it was late in the afternoon and they'd both been rushing to get ready, leaving Kate to finish her makeup during the car ride across town.

Ben had merely stayed home with Jana, listening to the house lady talk about her grandchildren while she'd fixed lunch and cleaned the kitchen. She refused to allow him to help her do anything, even after he'd tried to insist on it. Jana had basically accepted Ben from the start after having a long conversation with Kate and then Ben himself. She had no answers for them, but did say he could stay as long as he needed, with or without his memory.

Now he was listening to the two gripe about everything and nothing as Jason drove, bringing a smile to Ben's face at their light banter.

"Do you two ever stop bickering?"

"Nope!"

"Bickering? Benji my man...no..."

Kate snorted at Jason's scolding, turning in her seat to wink at the guy behind her, "Don't mind him, he's just anxious to get drunk...be glad you're not twenty-one yet, it's not all it's cut out to be."

Jason scoffed, whipping the car off the highway and onto the exit ramp, "How would you know? You're not even twenty yet sis!"

"Oh shut up..."

xxx

The music was roaring from the hillside mansion when they pulled up, parking halfway down the winding driveway in line with a Ferrari as a Lamborghini pulled in behind them. Jason was sliding out of the car and slipping on sunglasses before Ben even realized the car was in park, Kate laughed at her brother's eagerness, waving him on when the matching occupants of the Lamborghini stepped up and looped arms with the red head.

"Those two blingy blondes are the Harken Twins, their daddy has big ties with the military money wise, I think something with motor vehicles, but not sure...anyway they'll flirt like crazy but are harmless."

Ben nodded as he climbed from the car over Jason's seat while Kate swung her legs out her door. He jogged around the car's nose to be there to help her out, smiling when she laughed at the such gentlemanly action.

"Aren't you a sweet one? Come on, there's food inside...oh watch out for the Bagaeurdi sisters, Ashlynn and Naomi...they'll try to be on you like vultures, always looking for fresh meat."

"Any suggestions?"

"Stick with me or Jason, or some of our friends I'll introduce you to, those girls are the only ones who will likely bother you here, once people see you walk in with me they'll know you're off limits...Ashlynn just doesn't care about etiquette and Naomi tails her like a lost dog, which fits 'cause she's a total bitch."

Ben snorted, but linked arms with Kate anyway as they walked to the open doors of the mansion on the hill. Kate actually had to use him for balance a couple times, the driveway was stone and her heels were being obnoxious on the uneven terrain, that and she had to take smaller steps with her tight cocktail dress. Only Kate's laughing eyes and constant chatter kept Ben's eyes on her face instead of the clingy dress, the dark navy blue material shimmered in the light with sequins and gems covering most of the garment. Silver arm bands and bracelets decorated her bare arm, the other was covered by an off shoulder sleeve that hooked on her ring finger. The dress stopped at barely mid thigh, but Kate's long legs extended all the way down to her strappy heels that glittered like the dress. Her clutch was tucked under her other arm as Kate half pulled Ben in the right direction once reaching the front door, pausing long enough to hand the first door bouncer Jason's keys and taking the ticket before she began to weave them through the crowd.

The party was as Jason put it, 'rocking'. Music boomed through speakers everywhere, the bass making the floor tremble with the beat and Ben could feel the rhythm in his bones. People in all colors of dress wandered around, laughing, talking, singing, dancing, kissing...

Kate was quick to lead him to the food, knowing he'd want something to do with his hands once she began introducing him to other people, that and they were both starving. He was careful to stay right behind her, knowing in a split second one of them could get lost in the crowd and Ben would be helpless, while Kate's dress was unique...she wasn't as tall even in heels as most of the guys, that and Ben's dark denim jeans and maroon dress shirt weren't that noticeable. They'd lose each other in a heartbeat.

Once they were 'armed' with a plateful each of mini pizzas and assorted finger foods, Kate led them to the back yard where the pool with multicolored submersible lights had been covered by thick clear plastic so people could dance on the water, the effect was pretty cool to Ben as Kate walked to a circle of lounge chairs where a few other girls and a couple guys were already sitting.

A girl dressed in a curve tight kimono in hot pink and gold stood as soon as they reached the chairs, hugging Kate with one arm as she began chattering away too fast for Ben to catch a single word. Kate let the rush of words go for about a minute before she twisted out of the girl's grip with a laugh.

"Breathe love! Even I can't understand you!"

The girl pouted adorably before sitting back down gracefully, as if she'd never move at all. Kate gently tugged Ben to sit on a lounge next to a ginger haired guy with freckles across his cheekbones, Kate sat between Ben and the kimono wearer, merely smirking when that earned a groan.

"So...guys this is Ben-"

"Aw man!"

Kate glared at the ginger, "Shut up Jasper! Ben, this is Jasper Evans-"

"And former fling of the fiesty Kate here-"

An Asian descent girl interrupted the horribly suave Jasper from continuing, "Who loves to hear himself talk."

"And you love to hide with books Sue Xiang!"

Sue rolled her eyes as she crossed her legs, silver pumps flashing in the light. Kate laughed at the light banter, nudging Ben with her foot as he sat tensed on the lounge chair. She laid back against the thick white cushions on the wooden frame, popping a mini quiche the size of a quarter in her mouth, chewing contentedly before finishing introductions.

Jasper Evans, grandson of the inventor of...something...his grandfather had a lot of crazy ideas that turned out even crazier profits. He was a past candidate for Kate, and while it didn't work out (mostly because Jasper had a thing for sex) neither person would let that risk their friendship they'd had since they were five. But Jasper wasn't one to stop flirting and was a bit of ladies man.

"Jus' heads up Ben, she isn't one for late night fun...but I would say you are fair competition for the rest of us who've tried with Kate."

Ben merely shook his head as he shook Jasper's hand, leaning back as the kimono girl bounced on her seat while Kate kept talking.

Kimono girl was actually Sarah Chambers, her mother was a rival designer against Kate's mother, outside of the fashion studios the two woman were partners with their modeling businesses. The smiles on Sarah's and Kate's faces while wide and shining, were completely fake, both putting on a show. They were only friends to the public eye.

Jasper's teaser was Sue Xiang, a rather quiet gal who only came to the party because her boyfriend was the host's cousin, she was timid and would much rather be somewhere else.

The only other guy in the circle was Carlisle Rogers, while he was the oldest in the group at twenty eight, the law student was happy to relax and stretch out on the lounge chairs, holding the peace between the sassy Sue and flirty Jasper who were the main antagonists in the conversation. His girlfriend, a blonde haired, tan skinned, bombshell who probably spent most of her time at the beach or in a mall, was Jessica Ming, a bit of a spoiled rich girl. Yet her smile was genuine to Ben, though she looked seriously confused for a long time that night whenever she'd look to him.

"I swear I've seen before...no idea where..."

Once Ben was introduced, Sarah and Jasper got into an argument over the latest gossip, and while the conversation was calmed down to be merely a "heated creative discussion"...

"Guys it's a fight."

"Creative discussion."

"Fight."

"Creative discussion."

"I can't believe you idiots are having a fight over whether or not you're having a fight!"

Kate and the others were in deep conversation over who was dating who, and Ben's companion went so far as to switch places with Sue. Neither he nor the cocktail dress wearing gal who moved from China at the age of three cared that they were slightly left out of the discussion. They were content to talk the hours away over how erratic and and ridiculous some of the other party guests were acting. Especially the majority of the girls dancing on the pool with drinks in their hands, Ben had no idea what most of the dance moves were called, but they were not the most appropriate to him or Sue.

Both of them had refilled their small plates with snack foods twice before everyone else pulled out of their fast paced conversation just two feet from them. Kate downed the rest of her soda before turning a laughing smile to Ben, getting a small one in return as she fussed with her, to Ben, already perfect hair.

The music around them shifted and Kate tossed her hair over her shoulder as she stood up, holding a hand out for Ben to take when the beat even had him tapping his toes.

"C'mon...let's have some fun."

xxx

"..._glitter all over the room, pink flamingos in the pool_..."

Ben couldn't help but laugh as Kate spun with the music, bouncing on her toes to the beat as their hands locked again. While he felt like an idiot as he attempted to move in time with the rhythm, Kate's smile was worth every second of possibly looking crazy.

Then again most of the people around them were borderline drunk, definitely buzzed. At some point as they danced Jason joined them, taking his sister away from Ben every once in awhile to rock her to the beat...that wasn't as graceful as he probably intended seeing as her brother was wasted.

The band calmed things down to a soft slow song after a bit, and Jason pulled Kate and Ben off the pool dance floor for some cold drinks while the couples still on the floor moved even closer to each other.

Jason knocked back a shot while Kate and Ben sipped their sodas, the three of them leaning on the outdoor bar and watching everything silently for several minutes.

"So Benji-"

"Jason!"

"_Ben..._geez sis...whatcha think of this little gathering?"

"Little? Between you and your sister there seems to be a size perception issue."

Jason attempted to flip Ben the bird, only succeeding in an awkward peace sign as he couldn't coordinate well enough.

"You are so not driving tonight."

Jason scoffed, swaying a little as he glared at his sister playfully before he kissed her cheek.

Ben smirked, sipping his coke again before turning to Jason, "It is enjoyable, though I am not sure if I would do this every night."

Kate bounced in a slight happy dance, "See! You don't have to party to have fun."

"Yeah, but music makes it better..."

"Oh?"

Jason stumbled as he kneeled in front of his sister, clasping his hands together as he attempted to beg. "Please! Please sis! One song?"

Her resulting eye roll was overly dramatic, but Ben could see the smirk even if Jason's buzzed mind couldn't comprehend it. Kate huffed loudly, knocking back the last swallow of orange soda in her glass and chewing the ice, "_Fine_...but I pick the song."

"Yes!"

Kate giggled as Jason jumped to his feet and rushed off to the stage set up along the back side of the house. The party's host was already on stage and giving a (slightly drunk) rousing speech to his guests and starting up a chance for those wanting to try their hand or voice at singing. Before too long a third of the people were vying for a spot on stage, the band kept things organized and formed a line of those wanting to sing.

Jason returned after a few minutes, smirking as he snatched up his sister's hand and dragged her to the line where Jasper was waiting and tuning a guitar. Both guys were drunk and swaying on their feet, holding onto Kate's arms as she laughed at their antics. Ben shifted to lean against the bar better, smiling as Kate glanced over her shoulder at him and winked.

"Quite a gal isn't she?"

Carlisle's sudden appearance made Ben tense, but he nodded anyway, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. The law student smirked, clapping the younger man's shoulder as they turned to watch Jasper and Kate wait their turn. Jason must have gotten distracted by a girl or more booze, Ben had a feeling he was going to be dead on his feet tomorrow.

"She is a great person, a lovely lady."

That earned a chuckle before Carlisle handed him another soda after he finished the one in his hand, taking his own glass and swirling the alcohol around the ice cubes. "Kate's one in a million, she's not like the other royals."

"Royals?"

"My bad," Carlisle laughed as he hopped up to sit on the bar, "Royals as in one of the rich kids, even among us there's a hierarchy as to whose better than the rest. The Viera family has held reign over the real estate and fashion industry for a couple decades, and while there's a few in line with them for the power...Kate and Jason are some of the very few people here in the Seattle area who can really boast about money. That's what's considered royalty here, family has money and the power along side it. Yet Kate doesn't act like the typical stuck up rich bitch...she's a normal person, just with very nice clothes and a killer smile."

Ben glanced to the lawyer to be a bit uneasily, earning a cheeky smirk. "Sorry...she's pretty, can't help but admire her, Jessica doesn't mind...I'm totally hers anyway."

If he had a reply, Ben didn't get the chance to say it, Jasper and Kate were finally climbing up on stage to wild cheers and applause. Jasper took a bow, wobbling a little but remaining on his feet, Kate merely laughed, standing at the front microphone and leaning back suddenly when it squealed. Everyone was cringing at the sharp noise.

"Whoops."

The laughs were genuine as a band member tweaked the wiring, nodding to Kate when it was fixed. Ben copied Carlisle, hopping up one the bar to sit and watch.

"Ok since you all insisted, here is Poison's song _Every Rose Has its Thorn_."

The music began, soft and steady and Kate wasn't the only one gently swaying to the acoustics. Ben sighed softly as he watched, relaxing as the atmosphere eased into that of gentle comradery for good music and great friends. Kate's voice was soft and soothing as she began, pouring pure passion into the words that Ben not only heard but felt.

"_We both lie silently still_  
_in the dead of the night_  
_Although we both lie close together_  
_We feel miles apart inside..._  
_Was it something I said or something I did_  
_Did the words not come out right_  
_Though I tried not to hurt you_  
_Though I tried_..."

Kate's eyes drifted over the crowd, finding Ben's and smiling gently, earning a smirk in return as she took a breath and sang on.

"_But I guess that's why they say..."_  
_Every rose has its thorn_  
_Just like every night has its dawn_  
_Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song_  
_Every rose has its thorn_  
_Yeah it does_..."

Ben shifted on the bar, one hand going to his temple as a headache started to pound behind his eyes, why now? The song was stirring up the racing thoughts he'd had for the last few days ever since wandering to Kate's door...like who the heck was he...and why couldn't he remember anything...

Kate's voice broke his thoughts again, and he shoved the pain aside to listen closer.

"_I listen to our favorite song_  
_playing on the radio_  
_Hear the DJ say loves a game_  
_of easy come and easy go_  
_But I wonder does he know_  
_Has he ever felt like this_..."

Felt like this...Ben doubted the slight sickening feeling threatening to take over his thinking was common enough to put in a song, the again who knew. Carlisle glanced at him when he grimaced slightly, but didn't speak.

"_And I know that you'd be here somehow_  
_If I could have let you know somehow_  
_I guess...that's why they say,_  
_Every rose has its thorn_  
_Just like every night has its dawn_  
_Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song_..."

Now he was starting to feel fuzzy...that was the only way his hurting head could describe it. Cowboy...cowboy? What did that have to do with anything? He shook it off, rubbing at his eyes before looking back to Kate as she rocked to the beat and belted out the next words, eyes lighting up like fire as she sang with her soul.

_"Though it's been a while now_  
_I can still feel so much pain_  
_Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals_  
_but the scar, that scar remains_.."

The scar on his back was burning, making his left leg throb as he slid down from the bar, stumbling a little and clinging to the wood for a moment to keep from falling. His ringing ears almost deafened him to the music, the noise settling as the loud guitars stopped their blaring and the song dropped down to a calmer level.

"_I know I could have saved a love that night_  
_If I'd known what to say_  
_Instead of makin' love_  
_We both made our separate ways_..."

As the volume shot up again, so did the bass, deep pounding sounds that you could feel in your bones. Ben couldn't bit back a moan as the fuzzy feeling taking over his thinking evolved into a dense fog, the words of the song the only thing penetrating the haze.

"_But now I hear you found somebody new_  
_and that I never meant that much to you_  
_To hear that tears me up inside_  
_And to see you cuts me like a knife_..."

Ben gasped for air, his mind picking at the words and screaming at him, he didn't understand...

No, he didn't remember...

_"I guess that's why they say,_  
_Every rose has its thorn_  
_Just like every night has its dawn_  
_Just like every cowboy_-"

Cowboy...Ben's gaze flicked up and the only thing his eyes could focus on was a flash of short, blonde curly hair, he blinked and it was gone, but that was all it took. He stumbled from the bar, weaving through the crowd to rush into the house. Luckily with people singing outside, the house wasn't nearly as packed as it had been, making his run for the bathroom easier. The door didn't close properly when he slammed it, nearly collapsing before he reached the toilet and vomited up all he'd eaten in the last few hours. The dense fog in his mind only got worse, he didn't notice someone or actually two someones had followed him.

He started shaking, from what he had no idea, but his mind wouldn't let go of those words...

...night has its dawn...cowboy...dawn...cowboy...

A cool hand rested against his cheek, the initial shock of the sudden touch made him gasp, and he was gone...

xxx

Kate had jumped from the stage the second she saw Ben weaving through the mass of people in a panic, by fate or whatever, she only noticed him when she was bowing after she was done, made it easier to take off without suspicion.

She wasn't expecting him to be in the first floor bathroom, bringing back up his meal and drinks. Ben didn't seem to hear her when she tried to get his attention, Kate didn't even get the chance to blink before the light trembling turned into all out full body shudders.

Carlisle must have followed her, because suddenly his hands were on her upper arms and yanking her out of the way as Ben started convulsing on the bathroom floor.

"Ben? What the hell-Ben!?"

He didn't hear her, soft whines escaping his throat as he shook.

"Help me..."

"Huh?" Kate snapped out of her shock, watching Carlisle carefully brace Ben's shoulders and neck so his head wouldn't smack against anything.

The law student nodded to the shaking legs, "He's having a seizure, hold onto his ankles so he doesn't kick too much...Kate...Now!"

Not caring what she looked like, Kate dropped to the floor, hands struggling for a moment to grip the flailing limbs before managing to grab hold and keep the legs from kicking out too badly. If Carlisle heard her grunt when one foot hit her stomach, he didn't say anything, merely kept Ben's head steady.

It felt like hours before the wracking convulsions died down to weak shivering; Carlisle pressed a button on his watch, the timer only reading a minute and forty-eight seconds. Kate let out a shaky breath, scrubbing her hands over her face to keep it together as she moved to kneel by Ben's head.

"Has this happened before?"

"No...never...I..."

Carlisle narrowed his eyes at her hesitation, but didn't comment, merely checked Ben over briefly as he started moaning softly.

"Hey...Ben, c'mon man, you with us?"

A soft moan before a weary, "Mhm" was their only answer a second before Ben went limp, passing out completely.

"Shit!" Carlisle jumped to his feet, sprinting from the bathroom and back out into the party as Kate gasped for air, borderline frantic as she eased Ben's head onto her lap so it was off the cold floor tiles.

By the time Carlisle returned, with Jason right behind him, Ben was shifting sluggishly, grimacing and moaning in pain. Jason looked anything but drunk as he jumped forward, face determined as he and Kate pulled Ben up. The other guy merely blinked blearily, not even realizing he'd moved until the flashing lights in the rest of the house earned a pained wince. He groaned, trying to fight the two sets of hands that half carried him towards the front door. Kate was trying to keep him awake, murmuring soothingly as she stumbled alongside Jason in guiding Ben outside. Carlisle had rushed ahead as soon as he'd lead Jason to Kate and Ben; knowing they needed to get to a hospital, he'd headed for the front door and rack of car keys, pulling Jason's car right up to the front steps and helping get Ben in the vehicle with Kate holding him up as soon as they'd all stumbled down the stairs.

With barely a wave to the law student, Jason snapped his chair back into place, shifting gears and flooring the gas pedal. Kate sat in the back with Ben leaning against her chest, her arms wrapped around his torso as he laid sprawled out across the back seat and the laid back passenger seat.

"Dammit Jason! Drive faster!"

"I know-I know!"

The coupe roared as it tore down the hill, barely making the tight turns execute by its erratic driver. Jason panted for air as he gripped the steering wheel tightly, fighting with himself to not keep checking over his shoulder at the guy he was starting to consider a really decent friend.

"How's he doin' sis?"

Kate winced, "I don't know...he's breathing...c'mon Ben, wake up..."

That earned a deep moan, a sound that relayed severe pain as he blinked blearily, shifting uncomfortably.

"Don't you fall asleep Benji, c'mon man..."

"Stay with us...stay awake..."

Whether or not he'd heard them, Ben didn't respond, head lolling to one side weakly as he breathed shallowly, barely clinging to consciousness.

Jason swerved wildly as he hit a main road, the rough motion made Kate almost lose her grip on holding Ben. Before she could reposition herself, one of his hands clasped with hers, gripping tightly. She squeezed back, sighing in relief when the pressure returned, while weaker, was at least a conscious action.

"Just hang on Ben...it's going to be ok..."

xxx

Dr. Robert Cicero had seen many celebrities in his career, as well as treated many high socialites of the day. He was known for being direct, patient, and strictly confidential. More scandals had been prevented because Dr. Cicero was in charge of all aspects of the medical care. Nothing got away from him. Even after telling the doctor the bare minimum about why Kate and Jason Viera were suddenly at his private practice at three in the morning with a half conscious guy, Dr. Cicero knew they were lying and demanded the truth.

Considering no mental institutions were called and no police showed up, Kate considered them lucky that Dr. Cicero just happened to like matriarch of the Viera family and would keep his mouth shut about the oddity of the situation.

Which was why Ben now laid curled on his side on a hospital bed, covered in a light blanket as the doctor entered with the blood work results.

"You say this is the only one you've witnessed Katalina? No other grand mals? Or a petit, where he blanked out completely and lost time?"

"No-"

"Yes..."

Kate spun around as Ben shifted on the bed, yawning behind the hand with an IV in the back of it, "What d'you mean?"

"I think...there were a couple times...late at night...I sort of spaced off...don't know why, was just...gone..."

Jason crossed his arms, biting at his cheek, "And you didn't say anything?"

Ben cringed a little, stretching out to lay on his back, collapsing against the pillows, "It was late at night...I thought was still asleep for the first one...it was the night I arrived...the other one...I was just so tired I figured I'd dozed off..."

Dr. Cicero shook his head, "I'm afraid not son...now, Katalina and Jason here have explained what they have chosen to, anything you wish to add?"

Shaking his head, Ben glanced to Kate, trying to communicate with his eyes. She must have got it, sitting on the stool next to the bed with a sigh, "No sir, nothing else."

"Very well then, considering you came out of a grand mal seizure so well, we'll keep you here long enough to get fluids in to your body before discharge. Should you show symptoms of more seizures or experience another one, we'll have to run tests. This serious episode merely appears to be a stress induced incident, your blood work shows signs of dehydration and fatigue, a serious combination when attending a party. As for the absence incidents, I believe what you described were merely moments of lapse in control due to exhaustion, go home-rest-and recover. Grand mals can be nasty, but yours was rather mild considering. Call me if you need anything, any questions?"

When none were spoken, the doctor with the graying hair nodded, adjusting the IV before leaving the private room. Ben sighed loudly, groaning a little in exhaustion as he slumped further against the bed. While it was awkward to really come to in an unfamiliar place, a hospital at that, he was glad they hadn't changed him into a hospital gown. The button up shirt was gone, but the slacks, undershirt, and socks weren't that bad as he started drifting again.

Kate stayed next to him, hand holding his hand as he dozed. Jason alternated between leaning on the wall and pacing, frustrated to no end. There was nothing they could do but wait.

xxx

xx

xxx

Since arriving at 112 Sydney Avenue, Ben had tried a lot of new things already, but one thing he'd never exchange for new was his bed.

Common post seizure symptoms were fatigue and headaches, which left Ben exhausted and borderline miserable as Kate and Jason helped him to his room. Jason left after he made it to the bed, using the posts to hold himself up as he slipped from his shoes and sat back heavily.

Kate smiled gently as he yawned, falling sideways to lay out on the soft mattress. The warm blankets were quickly tugged over his shoulders, eyes falling shut in relief.

"Good night Ben..."

"G'n...night...Kate..."

With that he was asleep, lost to blissful black. Kate tugged his blankets up further before leaving the room silently, pausing at the doorway to watch Ben sleep for a moment. While waiting for Dr. Cicero to bring the discharge papers, Ben had explained how the lyrics of the song Kate sang had started his mind going nuts, and before he knew it he had blanked out and didn't really come to until at the hospital, only remembering bits and pieces in between going to throw up and waking up.

Kate sighed as Ben shifted unconsciously, brow furrowing slightly before smoothing out.

"Ben Malek...Who are you?"

* * *

**Review oh so pretty please?  
**

**P.S. I don't own any songs used in this fic...**


End file.
